Fate Keeps Turning
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry's 6th year takes a turn for the worst when three weeks in to summer vacation Severus gets a letter from Harry begging for help.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Prof. Snape,_

 _When you get this I will probably be dead. I did not kill myself. If you intend to come to find me as I'm sure Dumbledore will order you to do. I will be at my home" in the cupboard under the stairs that is my bedroom._

 _Despite you're beliefs of the way I raised Im not a pampered brat._

 _I have hidden my abuse the best I could for most of my life. I told Dumbledore about it but he said that I had to come back because of the wards._

 _I want to apologize for looking into you pensive last year. I was just angry and upset because no one was telling me anything. I'm very sorry._

 _I chose you to write to not only because you are my Head of House but because somehow I think that if I tell you about my abuse you'll listen and hear me out and if you can save me in time keep me away from Dumbledore._

 _Also, in closed is my will could you send it to Gringotts to a goblin named Griphook please?_

 _Thank you for all the times you've saved me and helped me out even if you didn't know about every time._

 _I've been trying to get your attention for a long time. Trying to get past this hatred you have for me but I never seem able to do it._

 _Well, thanks again._

 _Harry James Potter'_

* * *

Severus stood up and left the Great Hall. He'd been wondering why he'd been having such a bad feeling lately. As soon as he was past the wards with the potion/healing kit that he always kept on him he apperated.

When he arrived at number 4 and just burst in. Ignoring the damn Muggles he blasted open the cupboard door and began doing what he could for the unconcious child. When Harry was stable enough Severus apperated both of them to Hogwarts and went to his rooms. He set to work with his advanced healing and soon the boy was waking up as Dumbledore and some Order members came in.

Severus ignored them and the Grim as he worked Poppy soon joined him and he would never admit he was glad for the help.

"I have a letter saying he hid the abuse. " Severus said to all of them not looking up or stopping his work. " I took pictures of the "room" they kept him in. It was nothing more than a small cupboard under the stairs. His walrus uncle and cousin beat on him and I doubt Tuny was any better. "

"Mmmm... Harry's eyes flickered open. " 'fessor? "

"That' s right, Potter." he said, in a calm voice, "It was close but I got you here."

"Cant feel my legs, 'fessor..." Harry mumbled , " thanks..."

Harry passed out again not seeing Remus holding a stunned Sirius back from jerking Severus away from him.

"Damn he's paralyzed." Poppy cursed, "Oh, Severus! He's never going to walk again!"

" I know." Severus nodded, " He died... this ball of black energy flew out of his scare and exploded then his scar vanished and a glamour vanished, he looked like this when it was over and began breathing again. ..."

He took note that Dumbledore was frowning at that.

"He looks..." Poppy gasped, both of them had stopped working. Severus was still staring at Harry. "He looks like you, Severus..."

Severus nodded.

Harry's hair was finer and down to his shoulders, his cheek bones were higher, He was the spitting image of Severus expect the nose he had his same nose.

* * *

Harry moaned as he opened his eyes again. He could see without his glasses.

" 'fessor?" A bark. "Padfoot?" two barks. "hey, Padfoot..." Harry turned his head to see the giant black grim. The dog nuzzled Harry then bounded out of the room only to return moments later. " 'fessor?"

"You're awake." Severus bent over him checking his vitals and everything. " Do you want anything?"

"Water, please?" Harry rasped, " If its no' to much trouble..."

"Not at all." Severus took the offered glass from Remus who was behind him with Sirius. He sat Harry up and put the straw in his mouth. "Drink slowly." Harry sipped until his throat didn't feel as bad. "There we go do you think you could eat some soup?"

" no food since school let out..."

"this'll be fine for your stomach."

Harry nodded his eyes were still jade. He blushed when Severus began feeding him. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. Harry ate half the bowl before he told Severus he was full. He watched Severus whisper frantically with Remus and Sirius in the rooms door. Then remembered that when he'd woken up before he'd been on the couch so they'd moved him into a bed room.

"Can't feel my legs, 'fessor..." Harry mumbled " can't move my arms..."

"You're arms are bound down." Severus replied, walking over." You're paralyzed, Harry." Harry shut his eyes and nodded. " there's something else I need to tell you..." he conjured a mirror swallowing. " Harry, will you open your eyes for a moment..."

"You called me Harry." Harry replied, " You're not supposed to do that... You're supposed to call me Potter and I'm supposed to call you 'A greasy dungeon bat' ."

Sirius and Remus both broke out laughing and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're going to have to come up with a new act I'm afraid." Severus responded. " Open your eyes."

Harry looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at the three adults in the room and only one he knew he could trust he looked to that man.

" what's going on, 'fessor?"

" Well, your heart stopped..." Severus cleared his throat, "Then it started again... when it did your looks changed ... you changed to look like me... it's a powerful charm has been placed on you at ..." he grunted as Harry slammed his body into him."H-Harry..."

"That must be why I always wanted to get your attention. " Harry mumbled into his chest. Severus lowered them back onto the bed and sat there holding him. "You're my dad! I have family!"

Severus held his son rubbing the boys back. He'd already taken care most of the back injuries and didn't know what else to do as Harry sobbed in to his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Harry was calmed down Severus tucked him back in and set Padfoot to watch over his son while he and the werewolf went across the hall to put the finishing touches on the room they'd spent most of the day decorating. They'd started shortly after Harry had fallen asleep the day before. Severus had been forced to endure shopping with Lupin while Poppy and Black watched over Harry.

He'd wanted to do it because he didn't want the women who'd said they'd go to have any part in it. Somehow he'd still gotten stuck with Tonks and a new Auror recruit that she'd brought in named Sakura. That woman was worse than Tonks in his opinion.

Remus had told him to pick out dark colors. That like his dad Harry liked black but he also liked silver. He hated green. So black and silver had become the colors of the room. Then Black had jumped in and said they needed better decorations so Remus was charming the walls into a forest with animals all over that acted like real animals and a night sky similar to the on in the Great Hall of course Severus was helping. He'd found he could work better with Lupin and not fight like he did with Black.

* * *

Harry woke again with a moan his head was pounding and he felt sick.

"Dad?" he asked, "Dad?"

"Gonna start calling him that already?" Sirius wondered sitting him up and letting him sip some water. "I thought you were James' kid but now that I think about it Lily and Snivy were always so close and James and I... "

"You still gonna like me?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Siri?"

"Course, pup." Sirius nodded and patted Harry's head roughly. Harry winced and noticed that Severus who was in the door frowned. " And Moony will too don't worry."

Harry nodded but didn't believe a word he said. Harry figured he'd just lost his godfather but he knew Moony would at least try. He looked over at Severus.

"Dad?" Severus smirked and walked over as Sirius huffed and stormed out. "I saw mum, dad."

"Did you?"

"Uh-huh." Harry gave a wistful smile. "She said,... she said she's coming back to us..."

"I had a similar dream..."

"No, when I died..." Harry felt tears sliding down his cheeks. " When I died I saw her she told me that thing was Voldemort and now he could be killed and I don't have to do it... and ... that she was coming back to us... but... but... James is coming back too..." Sirius and Remus were outside the door both jumped and listened intently. "She said... she said he never knew I wasn't his ... "

"Did she tell you when she was coming back?"

"soon really soon." Harry replied, " She'll appear here to us..." He whipped his eyes. " Her magical signature will register again and everyone will know she's back... She said... James will appear at the veil ... but she'll come to you and me because we love her the most and James always just loved his job. She said that she loves us and cant wait to see us and she's so happy that the three of us can finally be the family we were meant to be..."

Severus held his son as he sobbed happily into his chest. He felt tears run down his face as well. Lily had told him pretty much the same thing.

* * *

A week later Harry was given a magic chair to move around in. It was the most comfortable thing ever. He sat in it and the chair closed over his feet braces locked around them and sent electrical shocks through them trying to heal them while massaging them. It floated around and helped him reach every part of Hogwarts. By this time Harry only had use of his right hand and arm. His left hand had had a knife shoved clean through it doing mussel damage and tearing nerves. He was regrowing almost every bone on the left side of his body.

He moved around the rooms happily and finally found the library that Severus kept bringing him books from. Severus and Poppy as well as the rest of the Hogwarts staff kept giving Harry books about his condition and spells he could use to help himself. He was loving all the spells. Filius Flitwick had given him a book all about various summoning charms and library charms. Harry had instantly began learning those so he wouldn't be so board in his bed. Summoning a few books to him he then proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast nose in one of the books.

"I see you have already found my library." Severus said stroking Harry's hair lovingly. Harry nodded. "Have you written to your friends?"

They were all at one big table in the Hall and all the teachers were listening.

"I sent Blaise, a letter this morning." Harry replied, " He'll probably send a letter by tomorrow. "

"Did you write to Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger? " Dumbledore asked, " I know they would be..."

"Why would I write to those two?" Harry scoffed setting his book aside to eat. "They aren't my friends in fact they go out of their way to make my life a living hell." He saw rage flash in Dumbledore's eyes. " Dad, I was wondering if I'm well enough to go to the Alley today. I need knew robes now that I've been on your potions, my potions kit needs restocking, I need owl treats for Hedwig... a whole list of things really... oh, and Alexander Magi just put out his new Defense book! I have to go Pre order it!" His eyes were shining now. " He's the best writer ever and he really knows his stuff. I read that he's a prodigy and got his Masters at 17! He's a fully trained Auror and he's only 20 years old isn't that so cool!"

Alarm bells were going off in Severus' head as he listened to his son who suddenly fell silent as his face turned beat red. Looking at the door he saw why. Alexander Magi had just walked in. Harry quickly lowered his head to focus on his food but kept glancing up.

He had a black pony tail that was tied back and hit mid back. He had stunning azure eyes, his body looked to be made of nothing but mussel Harry assumed from all his time training. He wore kahkki's and a dress shirt. His skin was the perfect shade of bronze to Harry he looked like a god. When he smiled Harry about melted.

The alarms sounding in Severus' head had stopped as his guess was confirmed.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Dumbledore stated, Sirius huffed, Remus shot him a warning glare as Dumbledore began introducing everyone, "This is Prof. Severus Snape our Potions Master and his son our brightest student Harry Snape..."

"Nice to meet you all." he said, "Please call me Alex." he moved to an empty seat next to Harry. "May I sit here? " Harry gave a rapid nod still not looking up. whipping his mouth with his napkin he quickly grabbed his book and began reading again. "I must say I'm looking forward to working with all of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tucked some stray hair behind his ear and glanced at Alex again. It was now the start of term and he was sitting with the Slytherin's and they were rather excepting of his new condition. Blaise noticed and elbowed him. Harry quickly glanced down at the Alexander Magi book he'd preordered.

"Merlin!" Blaise snickered as Draco, Theo, and Pansy joined them. "Are you crushing bad or what?"

"It's not like that, Blaise," Harry sighed, he had full movement of his upper body now and had worked up mussel learning to do things for himself. " I was just wondering if he'd sign my book. That's all."

"Riiiight." Theo smirked, "That's why your blushing every time he happens to look over here."

"He's looking over here?" Harry tried to hide the excitement in his voice but some leaked through. " Whose he looking at?"

"Hard to tell." Pansy drawled, " He just sort of glances then does the same to the other tables."

"What's it even matter?!" Draco growled, " You cant honestly like that guy? He's probably another Lockheart."

"No way he's totally for real." Harry replied, absently, his Prefect badge on his chest. Slytherin had two male 6th year prefects. Harry and Draco. " I cant wait until his lessons!"

"Ugh!" Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you still in the Prefect dorms?"

"Yeah, for now." Harry shrugged, " If it becomes a problem then I'll switch to dads. Until then we're rooming together I guess."

* * *

Harry sighed as he lifted himself into his bed an hour later. He closed his curtains. He quickly changed and reopened them as Draco came in.

Draco sat next to Harry on his bed.

"Anything I can do for you?" Harry shook his head and suddenly began rethinking his dads offer to sleep in the private quarters. It was confirmed when Draco leaned closed to him. " Are you sure, Harry? " Harry swallowed roughly and tried to move away. Draco's mouth was hovering right above his own. " Harry, I've wanted to tell you for several years now... "

"Don't." Harry mumbled, Draco slid his hand slid into Harry's hair. " Draco, ... Draco, don't... I don't want to..."

Draco pulled Harry closer just as the door opened.

" DRACO MALFOY!"

"Dad, I told him I didn't want to..."

"I heard." Severus snapped jerking Draco away from Harry and tossing him on to his own bed. " You will leave my son alone, Draco. He turned you down. " He lifted Harry into his chair quickly and flicked his wand. Harry's things packed then were relocated to his room in Severus' quarters . "i knew it was a bad idea for you to stay in the dorms. " He began pushing Harry's chair out of the dorms and common rooms and towards their own. "Harry, I think you and I need to talk..."

"Did I do something, dad?" Harry asked, was he supposed to let Draco kiss him? Was that what his dad wanted? "dad,..."

"Are you gay, Harry?"

"Yes. " Harry replied, "Is that bad?"

"No, honey, I'm just curious. " Severus replied, " Does your upbringing have something to do with it?"

"I always wondered myself." Harry replied with a sigh. " I mean I was pretty young when it first started and all... my body has always reacted..."

"It's not your fault, Harry." Severus hugged Harry the best he could. " What your uncle did to you it wasn't you fault..."

"Sure, dad." Harry mumbled, "I'm going to bed."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

When Harry made it into the Great Hall Alex seemed to be waiting.

" Ah, Mr. Snape." Harry blushed a bit. "Your father asked me to hand out Slytherin timetables. " he handed Harry his. "I look forward to having you in class. "

"Th-Thank you." Harry mumbled, taking his spot next to Blaise. He resisted the urge to giggle like one of the girls sitting around him. " he t-talked to me!" his face was burning. " ..."

"you are such a girl." Blaise laughed, " Merlin, Harry, can you be more obvious ?"

"I was not!" Harry ate while studying his time table. "DADA x2!" Harry almost sang. " Transfig, Charms and Potions! A great day!"

"You call that great?" Theo scoffed, "Too much work. "

"DADA first thing!" Harry beamed, "I get to learn from Alex Magi himself!"

Draco frowned as Harry's eyes shone brightly. He was seething because he knew that if Severus hadn't burst in Harry would have given in. His father had told him all about Harry's past and a guy like that couldn't say no. Draco would get what he wanted even if he had to start acting like a goody goody.

* * *

Harry was the first one to DADA and took a front row seat earning him a smile from Alex.

"This year we will be covering dueling. " Harry felt his heart plummet and his depression which he'd been fighting since he'd gotten the chair settle in his chest. " I will be pairing you up and we should have an even number..."

"Yeah, since Potter cant duel in that thing." Weasley had the Gryffindor's laughing. " Oh, I'm sorry ... it's Snape now isn't it?"

"Maybe you should just read chapter 1 and give me a report due next class." Alex said to Harry who nodded and pulled his book out of the back pack on the back of his chair. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention Mr. Weasely. I will not stand for inter house rivalry in this class. "

Harry felt all familiar pain building in his chest as he watched his class mates get dueling lessons. He skipped the second part of class and went down to N.E.W. T potions. No one noticed him enter but Severus. Harry sat in the darkest corner letting the depression of being in the chair eat at him. When the bell rang to let out second period Harry was almost in tears.

"Harry,?" Severus lifted Harry's chin to stare in to his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Dueling." Harry replied , Severus sighed, "We learn combat magic this year and I cant do any of it!" Tears came out of his eyes. "it was a mistake for me to even think I could take part in my classes. Weasel and the Gryff's are making fun of me all ready and some Raven's tried to curse my chair..." He whipped at his eyes. "I..."

"Harry, you cant give up because of this..."

"What would you do!" Harry yelled, " I cant feel anything from the waist down, Dad! I cant ever be what I wanted to be! and I cant do classes! They have everyone up and moving around! But I cant do that because I 'm stuck in this goddamn chair!"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was lifting weights training his arms and ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be in defence. He'd quit going to his classes and did all his work at home. He had asked Theo to deliver his homework to his classes for him and the boy had agreed. He was sweating badly but just kept going he had to take out his frustration some how. He could now lift twice his body weight.

Severus entered.

"Prof Magi is coming over to talk to you about stopping your classes."

"I don't want to see anyone. " Harry grunted letting the weights click as he let the weights down. He lifted himself into his chair. "I'm still doing all my homework and Draco is turning it in for me. I'm way ahead in my practical work as well. I'm not going to classes because I don't like the constant teasing. "

He set off for his bathroom and was soon washing and relaxing in his tub.

Severus sighed he'd hopped having Magi talk to Harry would help to get him back to classes. He'd seen Harry blush at the very mention of the name. He felt so frustrated. He had no idea what to do with the child.

* * *

Harry came into the man room fresh from his bath. His hair brushed and pulled back but still damp. He blushed when he saw Alex sitting on the couch taking some tea from the house elf. He steeled himself blush going away he moved into view.

"I told you I didn't want to see anyone." He snapped at Severus who sighed, "I'm sorry you came all the way down here but please leave. Draco will be delivering my essay tomorrow. "

"I was under the impression you wanted to talk to me." Alex replied, mildly. " I've heard..."

"I dont care what you've heard." Harry huffed, " and if that's what you were told you were lied to!"

He spun his chair around and went back to his room. He felt bad for telling Alex off like that. After all he really liked the guy but he wasn't leaving their quarters no matter who said what to him. He sighed and grabbed a book off his bed. He moved on to his bed and made himself comfortable and began reading about Occlamancy. He was soon so lost in the book he didn't hear the knocking on his door until it opened revealing Alex. Harry glanced up then back down at his book.

"I have to say I'd been looking forward to seeing you in my class." Alex said unprovoked. "I've heard you have a talent for DADA. "

"Too bad." Harry spat. " You wont get to see."

"I agree." Alek replied, leaning against the door facing and staring at the boy. " Do you mind my asking how did this happen to you?"

"I do mind." Harry growled, he turned the page. " so please leave. I'm not coming back to class ever again."

"Well, I must express myself saddened by that statement." Alex replied, " I'm sure your friends and not only I miss you."

With that the man left.

* * *

Harry felt tears coming from his eyes. He rubbed his legs and began sobbing. He just wanted to be normal. He didn't see Severus watching him.

It was almost Christmas by now tomorrow would start the break. Harry had sent his owl out for the gifts he brought for everyone. He sobbed and sobbed as he rubbed his legs. Why why couldn't he just be normal? That's all he'd ever wanted. He lay back his body shaking with every sob.

"Harry, son?" Severus came into the room and Harry sniffled trying to stop the tears. "I'm looking for a cure, Harry. I really am. I'm really sorry. " He kissed Harry's head. "I have a balm I would like to try..." Harry nodded still crying. " I'm going to get and massage it into your legs."

Harry wore only his tiny black boxers as Severus massaged the balm into his legs and thighs and back.

"Okay, it should do something in the night hopefully it will work and we can start training you to walk again soon."

Harry nodded and was soon asleep.

* * *

When Harry woke he was screaming bloody murder Severus came running in.

"Harry?!" He cried, quickly using his wand to dress Harry as Alex and Dumbledore came running in behind him. " Harry, whats..."

"MY LEGS!"

Severus felt hope fill him. He began doing scans then summoned a pain reliever potion. Harry quickly drank it.

"It worked." Severus muttered to himself. " You can feel them?"

"Yes." Harry took a shaky breath He tried to move them. "Cant move them though..."

"I'll fix you Harry." Severus swore. "I'll do whatever I can to get you your legs back."

* * *

Harry moaned as his Healer worked his legs he could feel everything even if he couldn't do the stretches himself. Everyone was so optimistic that he was going to walk again but Harry knew that the chances were slim. He wasn't stupid. Finally, the work out stopped and he let out a sigh of relief.

Harry was getting used to the pain of his legs 'waking up' as Severus and the Healer called it. Harry wanted to hex someone. Severus applied the balm every night before bed.

* * *

Harry held on to the bars holding himself up straight. He lowered on to his feet. Pain shot up his body then subsided. He tried to force his leg to move and cried when it did. His arms and legs began shaking as he took small steps. He was breathing roughly by the time he reached the other side. His legs were burning and searing. He shuffled himself around and worked his way back seeing Severus and Alex come in the door. Harry stumbled as he reached the chair.

Severus caught him.

"It's working." Harry sobbed , "I ... I ... "

"I saw." Severus said and made sure Harry saw the love in his eyes and smile on his face. " I'm so proud of you."

"I'll go back to class when I can walk properly. " Harry swore. " But I think I need to rest now. My legs hurt."

With that his eyes slid shut. He'd over worked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was bound and determined to walk again he didn't care how much pain he had to go through.

Christmas arrived with a blizzard so bad that they almost couldn't get the train out. Harry forced himself to walk toward the kitchen in their rooms. His legs were shaking and he was soon exhausted but he made it to his chair blushing like hell when he saw Magi was sitting there.

"Looks like I'll get the pleasure of having you in my classes soon." He said absently, " Prof. Snape asked me to be here when you woke up that he had to take care of something and would be back by lunch."Alex smiled at Harry who swallowed his drink and stared hard at his plate trying not to blush. "So we have the whole morning together what do you think we should do?"

Harry didn't answer for some reason he didn't seem to have a voice when Alex was around anymore. Severus seemed to think that having Alex around Harry was a good idea but there were times when Harry wished that the other man didn't just pop up all over the place to talk to him when it was clear that he couldn't or wouldn't talk back.

"Your homework is very advanced." Alex continued, " Depending on your dueling level I may suggest that you be allowed to sit your N.E.W.T.s early."

Harry found his voice finally,

"Dumbledore wouldn't like that." He mumbled, " he's not too happy with me being a Slytherin..."

"Really?" Alex asked, " I was a Slytherin..."

"You aren't The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry replied, "I am. Or that's what everyone tells me anyhow." He bit his lip he didn't like talking about that status. " Anyhow he was real pissed when I was Sorted. Apparently, he thought I'd be a Gryff and easier to control... er... I mean..."

"I understand." Harry honestly doubted that. "Walking that short distance wore you out didn't it?"

Harry blushed again.

"I'm fine..." His mind went blank as he was suddenly in strong arms and carried over to the couch. He was then layed down. " R-Really..."

"It's fine." Alex smiled, "You rest by the time you wake up Severus should be home with your present. "

Harry blamed his next sentence on pain and sliding into sleep .

"I got you a gift..." He mumbled, eyes closing he didn't see Alex's shock or smile. "Under... tree... to scared ...to send it..."

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry felt amazing when he woke. He blushed crimson when he saw Alex sitting in the over stuffed chair reading a book He, Harry , had been writing and was hoping to have published.

"Where did you get that?!" He cried sitting up properly, "You shouldn't be reading that!"

"It was laying on the table." Alex replied, "It's a very good read. I didn't know half of this stuff on these Potions..."

Harry's face turned redder than the Weasley's hair.

"Potions Master for a father..." Harry mumbled, said man had just walked in with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked pissed about even being there. " MUM!"

Harry stumbled to his feet and shakily walked over to her. She held him tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Harry, Alexander."

"Please, call me Alex." Alex smiled again and handed Harry the book. " It's a very good read I hope it gets published, ... " Harry nodded, "Oh, and thank you for the jelly tarts you are correct they are my favorite."

Severus rolled his eyes as Harry's face went even redder if that was possible. He assured everyone in to the room and made sure Harry sat down.

"I'm fine. I spent most of the day asleep. " Harry complained after a few minuets of diagnostic spells. " Walking into breakfast really wore me out and yes, dad I did eat and take my potions."

Lily giggled and hugged Harry to her again. Harry took in the smell of...well... lilies and flowers. He smiled and hugged her back. This was the best present anyone could ever get him. Absently he wondered what the three other men were doing there. Sirius had made it clear on more than one occasion that he didn't see harry the same anymore.

"I cant take this!" James roared as Albus walked in. "You mean to tell me that Harry isn't mine? He's... HIS!"

"Wow that didn't take long." Harry scoffed, "And from what I've heard about you, Lord Potter , I'm glad you're not my father. " James looked furious. " You were a horrible bully, you'd expect me to be the same, and a Quidditch star, I prefer to make perfect grades and be Prefect and Head Boy. I like reading over flying. " he shrugged, "oh, I'm also in Slytherin, Mum."

"And nothing is wrong with that." Lily beamed at him. "You need a hair cut."

"No I don't." Harry laughed, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. Severus had noted it as a nervous habit and that it happened a lot when Alex was around. " I should tie it back though. I guess I haven't noticed with all that's been going on and learning to walk again..."

"Why have you been learning to walk again?!" James snapped out. "Who hurt MY son."

"I'm not YOUR son." Harry snapped back. " And Dumbledore left me with the Dursely's ... It... was ... " Harry shook his head he still didn't want to talk about it. " Mum can you help me with my cleaning Charms? I heard you were a whizz at Charms and ..."

"There is a teacher you really want to impress." Sirius sneered, Harry sat dead still blushing. " You could try being a lot less obvious about it. "

"It's not like that, !" Harry cried , He didn't want his mum to find out about him and treat him like the Dursley had all his life. " I just learned that they will be covered on our practical test in a few days..."

"What's that matter?" Albus wondered, "As you no longer attend class do to your inability to walk."

"I still do all my homework!" Harry stood up snapping , "and my professors come here to let me take my practical tests! Take a look at the grade standings I'm still at the top!"

His anger was building his magic began sparking around him. He was pissed at the mere sight of the man. Everything that had happened to him had been this man's fault. His body began shaking. Suddenly he was surrounded in a golden light as his magic exploded around him. Everyone and summoned shields. Harry gasped and fell over. Tears pouring out of his eyes as he stared at his legs.

"HARRY!" Lily and Severus were at his side but Harry stood up on his own without problems.

"I haven't been able to control my power output since it happened. " He sobbed into Lily's shoulder. " I was holding my own self back out of fear wasn't I?" he clung. "I read about that happening. A scared Witch or Wizard putting a binding on there powers even if they didn't mean too..."

Lily and Severus comforted their son both telling him how amazing he was and how much they loved him. Though Severus made sure to say it in a voice that only the three of them; and Remus, could hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ran into the Great Hall when break ended. People began whispering as he quickly went to the Slytherin table and began eating and taking his potions. His robes were top of the line and fit him like a glove.

"You're back." Blaise asked, "And walking, I thought..."

"Apparently , I blocked myself from being able to do it but I'm better now." He replied, snatching Blaise's bacon because it was the last of it. He was starving. " I cant wait for classes! I'll show you guys everything I've been learning. "

"I cant wait to kick your ass at dueling." Ron sneered walking over. "oops..." He had knocked Harry's juice into his lap. "Clumsy me..."

"No problem." Harry smiled standing up and flicking his wand using a cleaning charm to perfection making the mess vanish. "No harm done. Have a great day, Weasel I'll look forward to the challenge."

"Is there a problem?" Lily asked walking up with a soft smile, "Harry, dear?"

"Nothin, mum." He replied, " Weasel just knocked my juice over but thanks to you teaching me those cleaning Charms it was no problem." He shrugged, "I'm going to head on up to Transfiguration's I'll see you in Charms, Mum!"

He grabbed his back pack and set off. Draco, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle joining him. They were all talking happily when they arrived. Harry ignored the fact that James was in the room. He leaned against his desk and had the attention of every girl in the class. He laughed at something Draco said and every girl in the room sighed staring at him in pure lust.

the bell rang and they all sat. Harry next to Blaise. Draco seemed pissed at that bet sat next to Pansy.

* * *

"This is it." Harry almost squealed as he came to the Defense door at the end of the day. He took a few breaths and entered, "Uhm... Professor..." Alek looked up and smirked and stood. "Uhm... my test..."

Alex took the packet.

"you're walking." Alex ran his eyes over Harry's who went crimson and tucked hair behind his ear staring hard at the floor. " I'm glad I have some books I want you to read and summarize for me. These are beyond N.E.W.T. Level you can ask me for help with any of the spells or anything you don't understand. "

"o... ofcourse..." Harry swallowed his hands were shaking as he took the books. He walked to a desk as students came in. He quickly put the books in his bag. " Hey, Blaise, sorry I left you behind ..."

"You are way too obvious."

"Shut up!" Harry hissed desperately, as Alex walked past the man smiled at him and Harry quickly stared down at his desk. Blaise snorted. " Shut up!"

"Let us continue our dueling lesson." Alex called, " Mr. Snape, has returned so he shall fight his way up."

* * *

Harry was soon battling his way up the ranks in the Great Hall. The rest of the school was gathered. The were trying to get Duel club reinstated. Teachers were present as well. Harry smirked as Neville Longbottom crashed to the ground on the stage . He twirled his wand between his fingers his smirk making him look like a true Slytherin. Said house was cheering, whistling , and screaming for him. All of the girls in the crowd were doing the same.

Ron stepped on to the stage and Harry's smirk turned almost evil as he bowed as he was supposed to.

"Good luck, Weasel may the best man win."

"Don't worry I will."

The Gryffindors cheered for him as they paced away from each other. They spun on each other and began. Spells began flying in a real and dangerous duel. Harry yawned hand over his mouth as he easily deflected or countered or changed every spell directed at him.

He flicked his wand at the latest spell and roses rained down on the crowd. The girls began fighting over them. He shot a few spells in quick succession and Ron slammed hard into the wall gasping as Harry caught his wand.

"Winner Harry Snape!" Alex called, Harry handed Ron's wand over and bowed to the crowd, "Our Defense Champion. "

The crowd was going wild. Harry grunted as Blaise and Nott glomped him from behind. He smiled at them and laughed as Draco and a few other Slytherin's joined them.

"100 points to Slytherin!" Alex tried to call over the noise. Ron had earned the same when he'd been Champion. Slytherin was so loud, with the help of all the schools girls, that dust came down from the ceiling . " Good kid, you have there, Severus!"

"Indeed." Severus sneered, watching his son hoisted up on the shoulders of some seventh years as Slytherin's all celebrated. " We'd better call order."

Loud blasts from teachers wands had them all calming down and Harry hitting his feet.

"EH!" Everyone turned to look at Ron. "What did you do to me?!"

"What do you mean, Weasel?"

"I mean I can only tell the truth!"

"Is that so?" Harry asked, " Well, then if you don't mind pray tell is it true you have a crush on Pansy?"

"Yes." Ron covered his mouth as the room erupted in laughter and whispers.

"OUCH!" Harry rubbed the back of his head and turned to see a pissed Pansy."Eh, I'm sorry! Awww C'mon, Pansy it was just a prank!" He ran after her, "It'll wear off by breakfast tomorrow! C'mon don't be pissed! PANSY!"

Draco was close behind the two. The Slytherin's had fallen silent and quickly followed.

"Why didn't we ever think of doing that?" James whined to Remus and Sirius. "For not being my son he has a Knack for it."

"I gave as good as I got if you remember, Potter." Severus replied, making the teachers shiver at the memories. "If you'll excuse me I need to make sure Miss. Parkinson doesn't blow up the dorms or curse the other's to bad." Lily took his arms. "She reminds me a lot of you, Lily. She's a good friend of Harry's if you're wondering."

"Ah. " Lily smirked, "I'm glad to hear it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Pansy!" Harry cried running after into the Great Hall the next morning. "For pete's sake turn my hair back!"

His hair was Slytherin Green with Slytherin sliver strips perfectly matched it actually looked good.

"The Quidittich match isn't for another week!" she glared at him. " Fine!" He pulled his wand out and Pansy squeaked, She was suddenly out of uniform wearing pink robes that matched Doloras Umbridges. Her hair had turned to match as well. "Hey, look Umbitch is back!"

The whole hall rang with laughter and Harry was suddenly dodging and countering hexes with a smirk on his face.

"HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE!" Lily suddenly walked up "What is the meaning of this?"

He pointed at his hair. Lily moaned and flicked her wand Harry's hair went back to black. Harry undid his charms on Pansy.

"Both of you sit down and eat this second or I will not hesitate to take points from Slytherin.

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Professor."

They both ran to Slytherin table and sat down to eat.

Lily was the new Charms teacher as Flitwick was out of the country tending to his brother who'd caught a rare elves sickness.

* * *

Up at the Head Table James was roaring with laughter. He was studying under McGonagall an Apprenticeship. Remus was in and out promoting better understanding between magical creatures and wizards, while Sirius was finally back to being an Auror finally having been cleared after catching Ron's rat (Events of third year never happened. ) Severus was trying to keep a smile off his face as Lily sat next to him.

"Now that was just torture." McGonagall chastised, "Really, Severus, Harry took his prank to far! Making anyone looking like that Toad is... "

She couldn't even finish her statement she shivered.

"I agree." Severus drawled, "I'll talk to him. Maybe he should turn Mr. Weasley in to Lockheart ..."

"I'm not sure I can do that." Harry frowned having come up to the table. "That's more of a Transfiguration then a Charms and I've just started reading about human transfiguration's anyway, this just came and I think you might want to read it. It'll explain why Draco's been stalking me."

Severus took the letter and Harry ran to join his friends sure enough Draco was tagging along.

* * *

Draco had had enough! He was getting his whore if it was the last thing he did. He pulled Harry into a secret passage and pinned him.

"Draco, stop it!" Harry fought but Draco held him as he quickly removed Harry's clothes and set wards. " NO!"

"Shut up!" Draco hit him and pinned when he hit the floor. " I'm going to have you , you filthy whore!" Draco banished his clothes and began forcing his hard cock into Harry who screamed and shouted no at the top of his lungs. "Merlin, so fucking good!" Draco fucked him over and over again while beating him to get him to shut the hell up. The tapestry was suddenly pulled back as Draco came again. "Shut up, whore!"

"No!" Harry screamed, "NO STOP!" Harry fought he felt Draco come and pull out finally. Then hands around his neck again. He was crying and sobbing. " Don't..."

* * *

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he left the Boy who lived. This would teach the boy for not doing as he was told. He laughed to himself.

* * *

Harry woke naked in the dark passage way hurting an unable to move. He began sobbing again as he curled in on himself. He didn't know where his bag was or where his clothes were. His throat was killing him he'd screamed it raw. He felt filthy. He sobbed until he had nothing left then just lay there. His eyes fell on his phoenix wand snapped in two.

He lay shivering in his ball every now and then letting out a whimper.

"Is someone in here?" Harry moaned in shame as a light fell on him. He knew that voice."Harry!"

Alek knelt at the boys side. He quickly removed his cloak and wrapped it around the boy after using his wand to take pictures of the scene and where Harry was he sealed the area and carried the boy to the Hospital wing before sending a Patronus to his parents.

Harry stared at the wall.

Why ? Why had it had to be Alex who found him? He was never going to ...

"Harry?" Lily's voice cut into his thoughts, "who did this to you?"

Harry's dead eyes looked at the teachers and Aurors.

"Draco Malfoy."

"That's a lie." Dumbledore said, happily, "Mr. Malfoy has been with me all evening..."

Harry broke down curling in on himself again. Draco was going to get away with it just like his uncle had because of Dumbledore. His magic crackled.

"Tell. the. Truth!" He bawled and his magic surrounded the old Headmaster. "TELL! THE ! TRUTH!"

"I saw Mr. Malfoy raping Harry and let it be because it will teach the boy to disobey me! I had it all figured it! He would face the Dark Lord when he returned. The boy would die then I would sweep in and save the day! I let him be beat and abused and rapped by his family! I payed them to do it with the money from the Potters vaults that I have control over! I had the little whore a few times myself but whipped his memory of it! Every time he would discover something magic I'd oblivate him! I bound his powers! I bound his ability to walk!1 I killed Lily and James and made sure Tom was blamed !1 I am the Dark Lord and everyone will fall to my power!"

He laughed manically.

* * *

Lucius and Draco Malfoy denied everything and Dumbledore made sure the whole school knew of Harry's past before all three were drug off to Azkaban. Harry wasn't sure what they had on Lucius but didn't care. He lay in the Hospital bed completely shut down not responding to anyone or anything. All he did was stare at the walls. He didn't eat and he never slept.

It was a week later before he moved at all. They found him on the Astronomy Tower but to late to help him he jumped.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke in his room. Disoriented not understanding how he was still alive.

"If you'd read Hogwarts, A History you'd know that it is impossible for anyone to die from a jump from the Tower. The Founders saw to it." Lily was sitting on the side of his bed running fingers through his hair. "It's okay, honey. Everything will be okay." Harry shook his head but otherwise didn't move and didn't speak. " This is because Albus told everyone?"

"It's because Alek was the one to find him." Severus replied coming in with a bowl of soup. Harry blinked at him. Lily looked started, " Our son has a crush on him and Albus didn't help matters. "

Harry was sat up and the soup was set on a small table on his lap. Harry didn't move he tried lifting his arm but couldn't . He lay his head back and stared at the ceiling .

"Can you not move, honey." Lily kissed his forehead. "I'll feed you. My poor baby. It's okay you'll be able to move soon. Your body is probably still recovering . Its only been a week."

Harry didn't want to eat but his dad said he'd just spell it into his stomach. So Harry let his mom feed him.

"Do you want me to tell your friends you're awake?" Lily wondered, "Theo and Blaise have come by every day with Pansy. " she pushed his bangs back. " They are very worried about you. just like us. Remus has been by a few times too and Alex has come to visit too."

Harry turned his head away. He didn't want to hear that. The man he liked had come to see him in this state.

* * *

Severus moved Harry into the living room in his chair and began reading Alex Magi's book . Lily was soon enthralled as well as Severus was. No one answered the door when someone knocked. Alex was let in by a house elf he smiled when he saw Harry in his chair staring into the fire.

"Thank you for enjoying my book." They looked at him except for Harry who stared into the fire. " but maybe you should be interested in this." He gave them each a book. " Harry wrote this. When he got depressed I thought it would cheer him up if it was published. So I asked my publisher. He was happy to do it when he read the book. "

" My little baby wrote this?" Lily hugged Harry who just stared, " Oh, baby I knew you were smart. " she kissed his head and fussed with his hair. " Mama's so proud of you."

Harry blinked but otherwise didn't respond. Severus was looking through the book his son wrote. He was stunned .

"This is master level work." he said.

"That's why I was going to suggest he take his N.E.W.T.S early. " Alex replied glancing over at the 16 year old boy. " He's brilliant. He could go far in which ever field he chooses. "

* * *

Harry found out he could move when he woke up the next morning. He went to his bathroom and got washed up. He then found his school uniform and put it on. He was straightening his tie when his parents came in.

"Harry?" Lily asked, tentatively. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her then handed her the letter he'd found on his bedside.

"They're coming to give you your N.E.W.T's." Severus frowned, "You need to recover and you don't have a wand. "

Harry nodded at him and stood looking at him expectantly.

"Of course." Severus nodded, " This isnt for another two weeks. I'll ask for some time off today and take you to go get it."

Harry nodded then grabbed his bag he pulled out a compensation notebook as he went to sit at the breakfast table. He was writing quickly when Minerva came in.

"Oh," she smiled at Harry. " What can I do for you today , Severus?"

"Well, I know I promised to take the students to Hogsmede but I was wondering if I could get out of it?" Severus wondered, " Harry wants to get his wand. He handed Minerva the note. " If it's possible ."

"You and Lily both." Harry looked up at that. "Spend some time with your son. Also I'm getting rid of the uniform so buy him so clothes. He's much to skinny. Buy him some chocolate. "

"Harry doesn't like chocolate." Pansy snipped walking in and over to Harry. "Don't you ever worry me like that again!" she slammed a book down. "Now sign this!"

He opened the cover and began writing.

 _ **'To my best friend whose been there for me through it all. I cant express my gratitude in words except to say you will always be in my heart.** _

_**Harry Severus Snape.'**_

Pansy beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Now you have fun with your parents today. I expect you to let us come and sit with you while you catch up on your work."

Harry nodded and began writing in his notebook again.

* * *

Harry had found out fast that everyone wanted his autograph. people had actually bought his book. Severus had gotten fed up with it and made them go to the Muggle shopping center and gotten him clothes. He had only wanted black and they had just bought everything in black. They had made him pick out what he wanted though.

So right now he was wearing a black hoody that clung to him. Lily had picked out how the clothes fit. His hood was up and he sun glasses on. He wore black jeans and black sneakers. After a shopping spree and getting a new wand they were at the book store.

"Did you here?" A woman giggled, " Alex Magi is signing books today."

Harry blinked and shrugged. He wanted his book signed but wasn't about to admit.

"Give me your book, Sweetie." Lily laughed, Harry glanced at her. The shop owner was near by and watched Harry reach in to his new satchel, I like satchels!, and pull out his book. Lily went over to Alex. "Hey, Alex!"

"Ah, Lily , how are you?" Women were frowning. " Having a good day?"

"Oh, yes, we're having a family outing today."

"I'm so glad." Alex looked right at Harry and smiled, " I'm equally glad Minerva let you and Severus off today."

"Oh, yes, she was rather insistent too." Lily laughed, "Any way would you sign this book? I forgot to ask you at the school we've been so busy lately. "

"Oh, of course." He took Harry's book and began writing in it. When he was done he handed it back. "Tell him I hope he's feeling better."

'That's so embarrassing.' Harry thought to himself taking his book back and putting it in his bag. 'He knew it was my book! I had to have my mum go and get him to sign it! That is so pathetic! And he's still being nice to me! He probably feels sorry for me! Yeah, that's it he's just pitying me!'


	9. Chapter 9

Harry moaned as he entered the Great Hall on Monday morning.

"Snape!" he turned to see one of the Golden Trio.

"Granger." he said, "No autographs for the Golden Trio. Be on your way and don't bother me again."

Pansy smirked at her and showed her the page he'd autographed for her. Hermione Granger huffed.

"Pansy quit teasing the Gryff." Nott grabbed her arm pulling her away. " She's not worth our time. We have to help Harry study."

Harry returned to the book he was reading. He began wondering if 'A Notice Me Not' charm would work to get him away from his 'adoring fans'.

He ate his fill and kept reading.

"Uhm..." Harry gave an annoyed look as he raised his head. A girl from Ravenclaw was standing looking pensive. She blushed, "Would you..."

"No." he replied and shooed her away. "Please leave."

She quickly nodded and ran over to her group of friends who began comforting her.

* * *

"He'll never get a girlfriend like that." James said shaking his head. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong." Severus spat. "Harry doesn't like all the attention while he's trying to study."

"He made up all of his work in two days." James scoffed, " He's studied enough. He needs to lighten up and have some fun. All work and no play ...and all that."

Severus frowned thinking about that. Everyone noticed. A few of the teachers smirked or giggled.

"He's not interested in girls, James." Sirius sneered, "I told you he has a guy he wants to impress."

"You will keep your mouth shut!" Lily scolded noting the Alex had looked over at that bit of information. "That is no one's business except mine, Severus', Harry's, and Harry's crush!"

* * *

Harry's eyes darted over the pages in his books. One book after another. All day .

"S-Snape..." he closed his book and looked at Hermione Granger again.

"I already told you I wont sign your book so will you please leave me alone?" she didn't move. "What is it?"

She blinked at him. Harry let out an annoyed noise.

"This is annoying you usually don't have a problem talking to me. You're normally so annoying . Don't tell me one book has rendered you completely illiterate ."

The Slytherins laughed.

Hermione shook her head and pointed behind him. He tilted his head back and blushed. Alex was standing behind him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering why Miss. Granger is out of her seat bothering you when I am pairing up students for Duel Lessons." Alex answered, "Return to your study."

"I ... I was going to ask Snape if he'd be my partner." Hermione answered, "I could learn so much from him."

"Yes, you could." Alex replied, "But Mr. Snape will not be in class much longer as he will be taking his N.E.W.T.s in a few weeks. So sit down and be silent or I will take points from Gryffindor. "

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as he re opened his book and went back to his studying. "The girls have been so annoying."

"the price of fame, Mr. Snape." Alex smirked at him. He watched Harry blush. He wasn't stupid he'd seen how Harry reacted when he was around. But he also had discovered that the boy was shy and easily got depressed. He set down a huge pile of books making Harry jump. "Read all of these by this weekend and you should be prepared for you History of Magic N.E.W.T. "

"yes, sir." Harry replied, " I wont let you down."

* * *

Alex hid his shock at the statement. He finished pairing everyone up and told them that they would get along and make progress or they would fail. He'd paired each house with another house. He watched Harry study and could tell that Harry was still depressed but was pushing himself to keep going. He began yelling at the sixth years that were trying to kill each other.

He decided to let Harry study in his empty classroom with him doing grading until dinner time. Then walked him down to dinner. Harry didn't once look up from the book he was reading.

"Did you hear?" A Hufflepuff whispered to a friend. " Prof. Magi told the sixth year that Snape is taking N.E. early. "

"Well, he is an amazing student." her friend said, " But do you really think he's ready?"

"He's able to do it because Prof. Magi recommended him. Apparently, they are saying he's another Prodigy like Prof. Magi." A guy near by them said. "My father sent me a letter explaining it this morning but I just got around to reading it."

"No way!" the only girl of the three gasped, "That's so cool!"

"You saw how he dueled. " The second one said, " We all took on Weasley and lost but he made it look like child's play."

"Yeah, how does he not live up to the Boy-Who-Lived image again?" The third person asked. "He's wicked powerful. "

"It's because he doesn't like adventure. " Hermione scoffed passing by. "Remember what's happened over the years? He hasn't been involved once. It's all been the three of us who've saved this school."

Everyone agreed with that.

* * *

"He's still depressed." Alex stated to Severus and Lily. "He's keeping busy so he doesn't have to think about it."

"I'm starting him on Anti-Depressant potion." Severus replied, "We've agreed on a low dose one. " he took a sip from his goblet. "and we're taking him to a Muggle Amusement Park this weekend. "

"I've always wanted to go to one of those." Sirius said on pulled on Severus' sleeve, "Take me with you."

"What are you even doing here?" Severus demanded, "You're an Auror go do some work!"

"I'm rooming with James." Sirius said seriously. He shrugged as Severus cocked an eyebrow at that. "Take me with you!"

"No!" Severus snapped "This is a family outing and you are not family. Not to mention you turned on him the moment you found out he was my son and Potters. "

"Isn't a Muggle Amusement Park a little redundant at his age?" Minerva asked, " I mean from what my niece says only little kids with parents and couples who are dating go . Harry is 16. "

"We thought of that." Lily replied, "Harry's probably never been to one before so we thought he would enjoy going but we don't want him to go alone..."

"If you want family time." Sprout laughed, "You'd do better visiting some of the Castles here in Scotland or going to museums. "

"We've already bought the tickets for the park." Severus replied, seeming to think, "But you're right Harry would enjoy that as well. "

"Give me one of the tickets."

"Shut up, Black!" Severus growled, "I'm thinking."

Sirius huffed. He watched Severus' eyes slid to Alex.

"You want that ticket, Black?" Sirius nodded, he could just imagine where this was going."Be a good mutt and do exactly what I tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! You get another chapter!**

 **I got inspired. So here it is.**

* * *

Harry blushed crimson. He was so going to kill his parents. Today he wore black formfitting jeans that according to Lily were called 'Boyfriend' jeans. He also wore a skin tight black tank top with a long sleeve black long sleeve shirt which also clung. He was going to kill his parents. He glanced at the man next to him. He was at an amusement park for the first time in his life with the man he had a crush on.

Alex Magi blinked at Harry he was in jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Well, looks like your parents tricked us."

"You think?" Harry asked, handing his ticket over to a woman. "Do all parents interfere in their children's lives?"

"Yes, they do." Alex laughed, Harry stiffened a bit as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alex had his arm around his shoulder. It was now that Harry noted that he didn't even reach Alex's shoulder. "Is there a problem."

"No one is going to believe I'm old enough to be here.."

"You mean be here on a date?" Alex smiled at him.

"Date?" Harry asked, he swallowed roughly and audibly. Alex smirked to himself. " Is this a date, Prof. ?"

"Alex." Alex corrected, "and we're here why not make it a date?" he pulled Harry to his side people were staring. " You would like to date me wouldn't you? I would like very much to date you."

"Yes."

"and don't worry." Alex smiled at him sweetly. " You look 16 I'm just tall . "

"I should grow." Harry huffed, "My dad is tall and my mom's not exactly short. Men don't stop growing until they are your age!"

Alex laughed.

* * *

Sirius was having a ball following Harry and Alex around watching their date. He'd thought it was stupid at first to agree but he had wanted that ticket. So far they had gone on every ride so Sirius had gone on every ride as well. It was a blast he was getting pictures so he could prove to Severus and Lily that he'd done what they had wanted.

He smirked Harry was blushing again. They were playing a game and he was doing better than Alex who was praising him. Sirius walked up after taking a few pictures. He was in disguise so he hoped they wouldn't notice him. They seemed to wrapped up in their date to even care.

"Lets try another game." Alex laughed put his arm around Harry's shoulders again. " I'm going to win you something if it's the last thing I do."

"You don't have to." Harry replied, tucking his hair behind his ear again. "Really, I'm too old for toys."

"But I want to." Alex responded, "and you're never too old for toys. Are you having fun?"

"A blast."

"Good." Alex stated, "Make sure you tell me when you get hungry."

Sirius whistled as he bought a burger at the restaurant in the park the two had chosen to eat at. Harry was laughing so he took a few pictures. It seemed Harry had ordered a Salad and was being teased. He was at the next table and could hear what was being said. It was sickeningly cute . He wondered if he could get away with bringing his next date here.

* * *

"It's dark." Harry said suddenly looking around. "Have we really spent the whole day here?"

"Seems so." Alex smirked, he couldn't have planned a better date if he'd been aware of this. " I hear they have fire works here at night."

"Really?" Harry asked, "I've never seen fireworks before."

Alex had thought as much.

"We'll have to watch from the best spot then." he lead Harry to the Ferris Wheel. " and ride the only ride we haven't ridden."

They were soon closed in the seat and raising to the top. As soon as they were at the top Alex cast a wandless and nonverbal spell to make it stall and not move any farther.

In the car behind them Sirius smirked he'd seen the spell though Harry hadn't. He took a few pictures and even more when the fireworks actually started.

"Wow!" Harry said in in awe his eyes shinning as he watched. He couldn't believe it he was on a date with Alexander Magi sitting on a Ferris Wheel and watching Fireworks. His heart was beating rapidly. He leaned into the body next to him. He'd grown used to the arm around him by now. He lay his head on Alex's shoulder and watched, "thank you."

When the Ferris Wheel lowered to the ground Harry was fast asleep. Alex picked Harry up and carried him bridal style out of the park and to an empty area. He then Apperated back to the school. He carried Harry down to the Dungeons and knocked.

Severus answered almost instantly and let them in. He took Harry from Alex and went to tuck Harry in while Alex sat down to have tea.

"That was rather sneaky of you two." he said when Severus joined him and Lily in the living room. "Setting us up on a date like that."

"Well, I am a Snake." Severus sneered, "How did it go?"

"I would like to see Harry again sometime." Severus and Lily both blinked they hadn't thought it would go that well. "Whenever he has the time of course and it's his decision. Please, make sure he knows that i'm not going to push him into anything." he stood leaving his tea untouched. "Well, good evening. "

* * *

Sirius waited until Alex was gone before going in himself and drinking Alex's un touched tea.

"It was amazing." He reported handing over a camera. "I took lots of pictures. If they go on another fun date like that I'll chaperon again. "

He waved good bye and left. Lily patted her eyes with a handkerchief. Her baby had just had his first date. She'd have to drill him all about it when he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke blinking his day came back to him and he cursed himself for falling asleep. He got up and showered then dressed in some of his Muggle clothes. He walked out into the living room to see his parents, and the other teachers. He said good morning then went to the table to eat breakfast. After that he jumped back into studying.

"Did you enjoy the Amusement Park?" Minerva asked.

"It was great." Harry replied, absently. His eyes flying over the pages. "I had a great time."

Alex smiled to himself hiding it by sipping coffee. He was glad Harry had enjoyed their date. Suddenly, someone began knocking .

"I'm not here and I'm not signing books." Harry said as Lily got up to open the door. Sure enough it was one of the Slytherin girls wanting his autograph. She turned the girl away as teachers chuckled. "So annoying. "

* * *

Harry didn't know how people could be so annoying. It was sunday and everywhere he went he was running into people who wanted his autograph.

"Shouldn't you people be in Hogsmede?!" he finally yelled at them. "Leave me alone! Since when are all of you interested in Potions anyway?!"

The whole Great Hall froze. The group of girls backed away from him. He packed his things up and stormed out of the Hall leaving girls crying behind him. He sighed once he was outside and headed for a glade his father had taken him to to gather potions ingredients. His father had told him that not many people knew where it was. He sighed in relief when he arrived. He sat down with his back against a tree and began reading again. He only had a week to be ready. He needed some peace.

"You made them cry." Harry looked to see Alex enter the clearing. "The girls you made them cry."

"I didn't mean to." Harry sighed, "They're just annoying me and it's true. Most of the people who are annoying me don't even like Potions so why are they bothering me?" he scoffed, "It's because I'm the bloody boy-who-lived. They don't care about my work at all. They only bought it because my name is on it. "

Alex smiled at him.

"You know all you need to know, Harry. " he pulled the boy to his feet. "Let me buy you a butterbeer. You're stressing your self out. You need to relax this week."

Harry was blushing as he followed Alex. He was going to buy him a drink?

"I can buy my own."

"I know." Alex chuckled, "Have Severus and Lily told you what I said ?"

"You'll go at my pace?" Harry asked, "Yeah, they told me. " his hands were shoved deeply into his coat pockets. "Winters here."

"It has been for awhile." Alex laughed.

They fell into silence as they walked.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was packed.

"Why are you girls so upset?" Rosemerta smirked as she served drinks to what seemed like every girl in Hogwarts third year and up. "Did you all get dumped at the same time?"

"No." a girl sighed, "We all got yelled at by Potter for asking for his autograph and not actually liking what is written in it."

Alex and Harry came in and everyone watched as they took a seat.

"Maybe if you proved you actually read it or that you like the subject he'd give you an autograph. " Rosemerta laughed and walked over to the two males. "I have to thank you, Mr. Snape. Your little outburst is filling my pub. "

"Harry will have a butterbeer and I'll have a Choco Swamp."

Rosemerta nodded and left.

Harry shifted in his sleep his face red.

"I really should be studying."

"You're ready." Alex repeated. "What do you normally do on Hogsmede weekends?"

"Oh, I normally come down with Pansy, Theo and Blaise. " Harry shrugged, "We hang out buy a few things then head back and just hang around reading or playing chess stuff like that. I taught them how to play a few Muggle card games. I think that's why they've been talking to the other houses more. "

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"No." Harry took his drink. "Thank you, Madame."

He took a sip and shifted around again.

"Calm down, Harry. " Alex chuckled sipping his Chocolate drink. "You weren't this nervous yesterday. "

"Yeah, but no one we knew was around yesterday." Harry mumbled, "Everyone is watching us. "

"I see." Alex laughed "Don't worry they'll think we're just talking about your up coming N.E.W.T.s."

"R-right." Harry glanced around sure enough almost everyone in the pub was trying to find out what they were saying. "Muffliato. "

"What does that one do?" Alex asked "I've never heard of it."

"Dad created it." Harry sighed, "It's a spell that makes it so no one outside the two of us can hear what we're saying."

"Handy."

* * *

"Are you planning on writing another book?" Alex asked staring at the hot teen across from him. "Another Potions book?"

"I have another book ready." Harry admitted. "A few actually. " he blushed looking nervously at the bottle in his hands. "I've written a lot over the years for many subjects. I just never thought to publish them. "

"I was like that at first. I should introduce you to my editor. She would help you. She got your first one made."

"Wasn't that just because of my name?" Harry asked, depression lacing his voice. "They probably didn't even read it."

"Harry Potter is famous you are Harry Snape. "

"But it was in that paper that Harry Potter was born Harry Snape. So everyone knows. No one except my friends and family see me as just Harry."

"I know you as just Harry."

Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks."

"I think you should keep publishing your work , Harry. You are a brilliant man." Harry blushed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Don't keep it hidden. Make them see just Harry."

"Okay." Harry agreed. He cancelled the spell and they left, Alex having already payed. "I'll send her some of my work."

With that they started back toward the castle ignoring everyone along the way. They didn't speak to each other both were lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
